The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to an LCD including a display device support structure with improved impact resistance.
Today, LCDs are extensively used with handy data terminals, notebook type personal computers, personal word processors, on-board displays and other electronic apparatuses of the kind attaching importance to portability. An LCD for this kind of application is of transmission type and usually made up of a display device, chassis, backlight assembly, and a case (metallic frame). The LCD is received in the casing of an apparatus and affixed thereto by, e.g., screws.
There is an increasing demand with the above electronic apparatus for a thin, light weight and large size configuration which enhances portability and display function. This requires the LCD to have its display device implemented by a thinner, yet larger, glass substrate. Such a display device, however, cannot sufficiently withstand shocks, impacts and bending stresses. Particularly, the display device is apt to deform or even break up when subjected to an extraneous impact. Further, the display device continuously oscillates at its characteristic frequency due to the deformation, resulting in secondary breakage.
Some different approaches have been proposed for solving the above problems. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-80307, for example, teaches an arrangement for absorbing, when an electronic apparatus is let fall or otherwise subjected to an impact, the resulting impact force directly acting from the casing of the apparatus on an LCD. Specifically, the LCD has a display device, circuit board, flexible cable and chassis implemented as a molding which are received in a metallic frame. When the LCD is fastened to the casing of the apparatus by screws, cushioning members are positioned between a bracket provided on the casing and the molding and between the molding and the screws. However, with the cushioning scheme, it is difficult to set up positional accuracy in the thicknesswise direction of the substrate of the display device. Moreover, because an impact causes the LCD and the casing of the apparatus to move relative to each other, the LCD is apt to contact the structural members of the apparatus. This is particularly true when the apparatus has a thin configuration.
Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open Publication No. 3-86323 discloses an LCD in which a display device is mounted on an LC drive circuit board with the intermediary of an elastic member. The LC drive circuit board and display device are connected together by a connector. Even with this kind of scheme, it is difficult to insure the positional accuracy of the display device in the thicknesswise direction of its substrate, and to support it stably.